


Honey Blossom

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, John tries to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Had a Honey Blossom Macchiato today in Starbucks and was inspired to write a little something. Its a gorgeous coffee and I'd thought it would be a perfect Sherlock drink.

John trotted after Sherlock as always. The detective had just solved another boring case for Dimmock who had asked for his help , and John needing to get Sherlock out of a rut, encouraged him to take. He sighed knowing that the rut Sherlock was heading into, his post case slump was still on, Dimmock’s case was too easy for him, hell even John solved it just after they got to the crime scene.  
As always, a taxi quickly stopped for them as soon as Sherlock raised his hand. They both got in and after grunting out “221B Baker st” , Sherlock fell silent, looking out the window. John started racking his brain to see what entertainment he could come up with , but all likely the mood Sherlock was slipping into, John knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

The taxi drove through the wet London streets, various lit shops casting a glow on the occupants in the lowering gloom of an early Spring afternoon. Suddenly John had an idea, as they passed a Starbucks , he saw a poster in the window advertising 2 new coffees - Vanilla bean and Honey Blossom macchiatos. Knowing Sherlock’s predilection for sweet things especially honey, he decided as soon as they got back to their flat to nip out and get some, even if only to put a little smile on Sherlock’s face.

The taxi arrived at Baker street and as usual Sherlock got out first leaving John to pay the fare. Sherlock disappeared inside 221B’s door whilst John stood on the step. He called out to Sherlock 

“I’ve just got to go to the shops to pick up a couple of things, won’t be long “ and then left . Sherlock didn’t even bother to reply , he ran up the stairs , entered the flat and without removing his damp Belstaff, threw himself childishly onto the sofa.

Luckily enough for John there was a Starbucks nearby so he decided to call there after picking up the makings of a nice supper for them both. Calling into a local Sainsburys, he meandered through the aisles picking up the ingredients for a spicy Goulash as the damp Spring day had left him needing a warming meal. He also popped in the basket a nice bottle of Chilean Merlot to suit the Goulash and made his way to the manned tills to pay.

Leaving the supermarket, he made his way to Starbucks and joined the queue, He decided to order a Vanilla Steamer for himself and the largest Honey Blossom Macchiato for Sherlock. John hummed under his breath as he made his way back around the corner towards home.

Surmising Sherlock’s location and finding himself correct upon entering the flat, John made his way into the kitchen, placing the shopping on their kitchen table. 

“ Sherlock, can you come here please?” John asked listening for and getting Sherlock’s huffy reply 

“Why ?”

“Just come here …….. Please”

John heard Sherlock’s feet hit the floor and then suddenly there he was , standing like a sulking child in the doorway to the kitchen. As Sherlock opened his mouth to complain again, John just held up his coffee with the lid off, the sweet steam emanating from it making Sherlock’s nose twitch

“John?” Sherlock questioned 

“ I got this for you, thought you’d might like it……. It’s a Honey Blossom Macchiato from Starbucks”

Sherlock glided over to John and took the large takeaway cup, lifting it to his face he took a deep breath and John could see the pleasure washing over his face . Sherlock took a sip and smiled his private happy for the two of them smile.

“John, this is……… good “ which in Sherlock speak meant he bloody loved it. John was happy that Sherlock was happy. Sherlock in the meantime had removed his coat literally one handed whilst still drinking his honey coffee. He realised that John had been shopping for his favourite supper too. He leant over John and kissed him softly.

“Thank you , my John “ 

John smiled , with the coffee and the makings of a fine supper, this day just might end up ok. 

So we leave the boys standing together in the kitchen , John starting to prepare supper and Sherlock drinking his new favourite coffee.


End file.
